


Surely Brainwashing Has To Be An HR Violation... Right?

by Whoopsie_Daisy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 2 cakes, Brainwashing treated like a medical condition., Did you like Uh Oh Omega Stone?, I could put the tags in the summary but I dont even read the summaries so who cares., M/M, Most likely going to be illustrated at some point, Perhaps wish it was less porn and more angst?, Tags update as needed, The government brainwashes/conditions stone in robs absence, angst but with so many jokes the only thing that hurts is my stomach, but like definitly commited some sort of HR violation, eat both, evil government, maybe smut later but like don't hold your breath, original i know, poor unfortunate stone, stone and robotnik werent officially dating before ivo left, suspicious but well intentioned robotnik, well thats what this is.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopsie_Daisy/pseuds/Whoopsie_Daisy
Summary: Robotnik is a hot mess disguised as a human being and Stone is the unfortunate bystander to Ivo's hubris.Stone wouldn't forget so the government broke his mind with a raygun.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 31
Kudos: 47





	1. Oh No

Ivo returns 3 days after Christmas. Officer Wachowski was right. There really is a first time for everything. Oh well. He was only off by 3 days out of 300. His accuracy could have been worse.

He crawls from the wreckage, a broken man. He is in awful shape. His priority is getting to agent stone. Stone should know how to fix him up. He always does, that’s why the doctor loves him.

It’s the dead of night when he knocks on the door to Stone’s apartment. A minute passes. No response. He knocks again. If this weren’t San Francisco, it would be freezing. Still no response. 

The only logical course of action is to pick the lock and break in. As he looks around the apartment, something feels off. He’s been here a few times before. The furniture is all the same, but the picture frames are all gone. The once cluttered kitchen has not a plate in sight. 

It’s still possible someone lives here, but so far it seems unlikely. The most surefire way to tell if a home is inhabited is to check the fridge. The door swings open with ease, illuminating the ratty mustache man. The fridge isn’t empty. There’s mayo, an unopened brick of cheese and a half empty bottle of ketchup. Not the selection of food one keeps at a home they actually live in.

Ivo takes the brick of cheese and eats it anyway. Sharp cheddar. Very dry. He hates cheddar. God, why did he do that.

The doctor sits down on the couch eating dry crumbly cheese in defeat. As the man sits down the sound of loose paper hits the ground behind him. A manilla envelope falls from a loose seam in the back of the couch, scattering pictures of Robotnik across the floor. That’s… odd.

Where is Stone? 

Ivo digs through the envelope to reminisce about the time they spent together. Amidst the line of awards photos featuring Ivo on the podium and stone smiling brightly in the background, lies a sticky note. 

They cannot take   
what they cannot find  
Out of sight  
Out of mind

They erased him. Poor Stone must have gone nuts trying to pretend his boss never existed. He imagines him waiting at the door to the trailer like a lost puppy. Poor unfortunate Stone. He should really give his assistant a raise after all this. Loyalty is to be rewarded if the Doctor wishes to keep him that way.

So Stone moved out. Damn. There’s no other choice but to track him via cell phone. Cross referencing his triangulation with an updated version of Google maps. It appears Stone has moved into a group home. 

What the hell happened while he was gone?

Ivo makes the lengthy journey to stone on foot. Panting out of breath as he climbs the stairs to the front door. The doorbell rings. A blonde woman answers. 

“Have you any idea what time it is?”

“I’m here to see Stone”

“It’s four in the morning. He’s asleep.”

“Then wake him up. This is important.”

“Are you sure we’re thinking of the same Stone?, ditsy, 30 something, middle eastern man?” The woman furrows her brows.

“That’s him, yes.” Ivo looks expectantly.

“All right…” She walks off in no hurry, poking her head through one of the hall doors. 

Stone stumbles out like a drunken sailor, rubbing his eyes. The woman helps to steady him. She’s pushed away the minute he catches a glimpse of his former boss. With stars in his eyes, he heads into a full sprint, tackling the man. 

“DOCTOR!” He cries, falling into the older man’s arms. Ivo lifts him and spins him around. Together they laugh with glee. That is until Stone suddenly goes limp. 

“Woah- Stone” Ivo panics gently lowering the man to the floor “Are you okay?”

Stone drifts in and out of consciousness. “Im okay… just dizzy.” 

“Dizzy is not okay. What happened?” The doctor is at attention. Filled to the brim with medical concern for his favorite agent.

“Uh... Who are you again?” 

“It’s me. Dr. Robotnik. Meanest boss you’ve ever had. Best love affair you’ve ever known...” Ivo flashes a wicked grin.

“Uhm.” Stone rubs the back of his neck and ducks his head. He looks away. 

On the back of his neck two circular scars come into vision. The bright white scar tissue contrasting violently on his tan skin. It’s an affront to Robotnik’s eyes. He knows those marks. He knows the tool used to create them. Of course he knows, he’s the one who built the machine.

His blood runs cold. Those sick bastards used HIS machinery to brainwash HIS assistant. He knew he should have destroyed that shoddy prototype years ago. Not once did Ivo think this highly unstable and unfinished brainwashing prototype would ever be used on a real human being. Yet here he his tending to the innocent bystander of his own fucking hubris.

“What did they do to you?” Ivo hisses, digging his nails into the arm of the agents shirt.

“The hell are you talking about?” Stone whines, making an effort to push the other away.

“They brainwashed you! They stole a very dangerous prototype and brainwashed you!” 

“Who’s they? I don’t understand” Stone looks around bewildered. 

“The government! Who else would it be!” Ivo snaps back.

“What? No? Y-You’re insane!” The man tries to back away. His escape is put to an end by a wall. He’s drawing too much attention. Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT! Can’t anything go right?!

Jolting violently, Ivo shuts him up. Clasping his hand over the man’s mouth as he drags him to his feet and makes a run for it. He didn’t plan on kidnapping his assistant today, but it appears fate has left him no other choice. Not that Ivo would ever believe in something as ludicrous as fate.

Stone faints halfway to Stone’s car. Ivo snags the keys and places Stone gently in the backseat before driving off into the sunrise like a madman.


	2. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone is doing far worse than Ivo could have ever imagined.

Stone wakes up with a splitting headache. It feels like his brain is trying to hatch a very angry baby dragon. The pain is unbearable to the point where Stone is entirely unaware of his surroundings and current situation. All he can do is curl up and scream. 

He wants to hold his head and force the pieces of his unbroken skull together, but he can't. His hands, arms and torso are currently tied to a pole. He's confused and scared, his vision blurry and his consciousness is dizzy. His ears ring like nails on a chalk board, a muffled bass sound speaking softly in the background. 

Stone feels the presence of something warm touching his shoulder and face. He cant tell and cannot find the will to care what it is. A pinch in his forearm is followed by a rush of relief. Otherwise known as an injection of Dr. Robotnik's own design. 

It takes a few minutes for Stones head to level out enough for him to process his situation. The bass sound clarifies into a voice that seems to be continuing a conversation. 

"They really put you through hell didn't they? I'm so sorry about everything. You're okay now I promise." A stranger with a very silly mustache says wiping Stones tears away. 

His head still hurts, but it's now a dull throbbing in his forehead. Stone blinks his eyes into focus. Yeah, he still doesn't recognize this bald freak. He looks around and pulls at the red rope that keeps him tied to the pole. 

"Why am I restrained? Where am I? What's going on? Who do you work for?-"

"Shhhh, telling you wont do much good for either of us. Now tell me the last thing you remember before waking up just now."

"Is this some sort of test? I-I don't understand. Am I on trial? What are my charges?" Stone asks under the impression hes been taken by some foreign government.

"Its a test of sorts, not to worry, there's no wrong answers. There is no trial, you are safe, nothing is going to hurt you. Not anymore." The man smiles looking concerned "can you answer my question"

"What question?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"My keys. I always forget them."

The bald man blinks. He wasn't expecting that answer. "How old are you?"

"26" Stone answers. (He's 35)

"Who is the current president?"

"Bush" 

"What year is it"

"2013"

"Where do you work?"

"I'm unemployed"

"And how do you pay your bills?"

"I take from a settlement for work related injury."

"What was the first question I asked you?"

"You asked the year."

The man winces. Stone doesn't understand. He answered everything correctly. Was he supposed to lie?

He sits tied up and bewildered. "What's going on?"

"Stone, the US government purposefully gave you brain damage. You're ability to make and recall memories has been altered. "

"But- I feel fine? Why am I tied up."

"Dementia. Your brain is like a computer switching through a timeline of recovery points. You have a hard time writing new data aswell."

"I remember things just fine! Let me go!"

"You tried to take your medication 5 times in an hour because you didn't think you took it yet." 

Stone cannot and will not believe it. He's not old enough for this. He's not even on medication. (He is)

"It's incredibly dangerous for you to be left unattended because you don't remember doing things like turning the stove on. Please. Calm down." The man reaches out to comfort Stone.

Dr Robotniks results turned out far worse than he expected. He has always been prideful of the fact that he never let his emotions get the best of him. But here he struggles not to break down. The love of his life now nothing but a shell of their former self. 

The brain damage appears to be irreversible. Any attempts to fix his condition run a much higher risk of making it worse. Any especially groundbreaking treatment could proove fatal. 

Stone will never be the same again. He'll never remember Ivo for what he was. The man Ivo knew is in a sense gone now. It takes everything not to fall apart at the sight of it. He treads in the regret and the sorrow of missing his opportunity to tell the agent how he really feels. How much he loved him.

Sure they got dirty here and there but it was never anything official. Robotnik was stupid and thought too highly of himself to confirm his feelings for anything. He thought dating would be a distraction. His cocky attitude lost him his shot with Stone. 

All he can do now is take care of him in his broken, empty state, until Stone inevitably dies young as a result of the damage. Be there for him on the good days and the bad. 

An hour passes. After a quick meal and some water Stone seems to stabilize. 

"As fun as the ropes are I think we should reschedule."

The doctor looks back confused.

"Not to be lame, it's just, I'm sore, and my head hurts. Not really great condition for sex. Much less bondage." Stone gives a nervous smile.

Ivo tears up. 

"We can do it another time doctor, theres no need to cry over it."

_ Is this hell? _

Ivo pulls himself together "I know, I know, it's not that. Not at all."

"Then what's the matter? Is it the new haircut?" 

"I just-" Ivo doesn't know how long this will last or how much Stone currently remembers. But he says it anyway "I love you so much."

"Oh-" Stone seems shocked "that seems a bit sudden… uhm... Well I guess I wouldn't be opposed to going out for coffee after hours, haha…" his face darkens as he looks around. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Ivo hugs Stone. 

"Can you untie me now. I need to lay down." Ivo holds on tighter.

"Of course" he untied the ropes and leads Stone to the bed in the corner of the trailer.

Stone drifts off to sleep in an instant. When he wakes up he won't remember his plans for a coffee date, leaving Ivo to cry his heart out as he sleeps.

_ No, hell is finite and consistent in its torture. Truly this must be worse. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stones initial responses to questions are based on answers my grandmother (RIP) gave in the grips of stage 4 cancer when her kidneys were poisoning her brain.
> 
> I'd much appreciate if you refrained from poking fun at that particular exchange (from asking the age to asking what Stone does for a living is where its sensitive for me). 
> 
> Thanks so much for understanding <3


	3. Chips and Emotional Dips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo theorizes on how to fix stone.

Stone wakes up in the arms of a stranger. The arms are very comfortable but Stone still has no fucking clue who's bed he is sharing. He is fully clothed and so is the mystery man, so he doubts anything dirty happened. The touch is nice. So Is the strangers face. 

Stone thinks for a moment. How did he get here? Did he get drunk and blackout? He doesn't smell like booze. Looking back at the man he does feel familiar. Stone struggles to put his finger on who. He knows he used to have hair but the harder he tries to remember the more anxious he gets.

It's as if thinking about this man has caused him pain in the past. His head is screaming for him to look away and suppress whatever memories he has of the man. His heart however disagrees, telling Stone to stay where he is. He thinks too hard and suddenly Stone has the starts of a killer headache. 

The man yawns, stirring awake. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I have a bit of a hang over" Stone holds his head "God what happened last night?". The throbbing in his brain gets worse by the second.

The mystery man laughs and furrows his brows "are you usually a blackout drunk?"

"What's it to you?" Stone questions and quickly recoils in pain "Aah!"

"I'm a Doctor." Mustache boy reaches out and gently pulls Stone closer "let me see. I'm trying to help you" the man says trying to check Stone's pupil dilation.

Stone sobs screaming squeezing his eyes shut tight. "It hurts!" He cries looking away.

"Where. Tell me where the pain is."

"My head" 

"Fuck!" Ivo runs to grab a fresh syringe of magical science juice. He returns with it and Stone runs in panic at the sight.

"What the fuck is that! Aaahaha??!" 

"It will make you feel better." Ivo pins Stone with ease. 

"No no no nononono!" Screams the amnesiac "please no, I wont think about it ever again PLEASE". His arm feels a pinch and he breaks down sobbing. "I don't wanna go back in the machine!" 

Stone's pleas are far from pretty. They're down right painful to watch. Ivo can't imagine how many times the US government must have used the brainwashing prototype on him for the sight of needles to get that response. And from muscle memory no less. Once through is enough to permanently damage the brain. More than that and, well the third time is enough to kill. Poor unfortunate Stone.

The meds kick in and Stone slumps onto Ivo. He rubs the mans back and tries to calm him. "Shhh. You're not going anywhere near that pile of junk. Never again."

A minute passes and Stone speaks again. "I don't even know what I was scared of. I'm sorry"

"Don't be."

"God what is WRONG with me. All my memories and ideas are so fleeting! Why can't I hold on?"

It's in that moment that the doctor realizes Stone knows he's missing something too. He knows something is wrong but can never figure out what. For Stone this feeling comes and goes like the tide. He thinks nothing of it until he finds his feet are wet again.

The tide is low. He manages to make some small talk about the weather. There's snow on the ground but the sun is still present enough to warrant a layer of sunscreen. 

"That's funny isn't it dont you think?" Stone points out.

"Sun damage is more severe here because the city smog eats away at the atmospheres protective layer and actively amplifies the suns UV rays"

"Welcome to San Francisco" Stone mumbles wishing he were somehow still drunk enough to find that answer charming.

"Why thank you. Speaking of rays. I should run an MRI on your head." Ivo grins trying to keep Stone at ease. There is a very high chance the medical machinery is going to cause some anxiety.

"Why?" Stone asks confused. As far as Stone is concerned this is the weirdest one night stand he has ever found himself a participant.

"You have brain damage." 

"And who are you to decide that?" Stone asks seeming offended and lost. This is all very out of left feild.

"I'm a doctor. Dr. Robotnik"

"Oh… I-I-" a long pause "I think I know you. Er-" Stone winces. He knows this man from somewhere. He can feel it. Now where the hell did he meet this freak.

"Don't push it. You might have a stroke.  
.."

"You used to have hair..." Stone is getting very close "what happened to it"

"I still have a mustache"

"I liked the old one better. You look so unkempt-" he stumbles "I've never seen you before- fuck what am I talking about? I-is this the brain damage?"

"A side effect yes. You need to sit down." 

Stone nods and does as hes asked, sitting on the bed in the corner, palms placed firmly on the mattress. The bald man paces around the room. Talking to Stone but not really. He's rambling to himself and changing the delivery to make Stone feel like the audience.

"Now if I remember correctly there was a chip of sorts, designed to cause physical pain when the host brain thinks about off limits topics."

"Sir"

"Yours is imperfect and likely malfunctioning. As prototypes do- but I think- with a steadier hand and an X ray I could remove it." Removing it wouldn't fix Stones memory issues but the chips absence would keep Stone from facing penalty for trying to remember. 

"Why are you off limits?"

"Or well, hm, I suppose neurosurgery can't be that hard- Oh me? I'm off limits because the government doesn't want you spreading word about my existence. I'm sure any investigation into my disappearance would reveal all the dirty government secrets I've worked on and developed over the years." 

Stone looks as if he's trying to lift the sun with his mind. None of this makes sense. This is conspiracy theory levels of bullshit.  
And yet, all the pieces that pertain to his headaches make sense, if one believes in sci-fi.

"Again don't dwell on it, you'll make your head hurt." Robotnik offers a sympathetic smile.

"I know I heard you. Ugh now that you've told me it's all I can think about." Stone whines.

"I'm sorry." Ivo furrows his brows. 

"I hate it- fuck Ivo I miss you!" Stone grabs a pillow and burys his face in it.

"You remembered my name again"

"I spent so long waiting for you to come back and now I can't think about you? I- I can't! Fuck fuck FUCK!" His words are followed by a blood curdling scream. Ivo recognizes a shift in Stones frame of reference. It's a more recent reality Stone is reliving. 

"You've got to think of something else when it hurts. I'm going for a walk. You should read a book or something." And with that Ivo leaves.

"Wait please!" Stone calls. Too late.

Ivo could've say 'I love you' with fairly high chances that Stone would have the context to reciprocate. He wants to. It pains him not to. Ivo knows if he said it now Stone would be put through so much pain and turmoil. In this state the best thing he can do for Stone is stay out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter wont be so sad. I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Uh, Thoughts? Criticism? Keysmashes?


End file.
